


Shine

by Lobster



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar Flickerman makes tributes shine. A character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the fact that Katniss sensed that Caesar was also trying to help her.

Caesar Flickerman makes tributes shine. A one or an eleven or an impossible twelve, for three minutes they are all equal on his stage. For many it’s the only three minutes of attention they’ll get the entire Games, including their death, but he treats them just the same as he treats the crowd favorites.

It’s not act of rebellion. He has spoken to Snow many times over the years and they are in complete agreement: the Games are necessary. But anybody who has any contact with the tributes at all knows they are just children, even the oldest and most frightening ones. Caesar couldn’t have done his job for four years, let alone over forty, without learning that lesson. Those children, sent off for the awful task of keeping their country at peace at such a price, deserve his kindness and respect.

The least he can do is give them three minutes. Three minutes to have his utmost attention, three minutes to remind Panem that every tribute is human.


End file.
